A Heart in Emptiness
by pokemonfan115
Summary: A teenage boy of 14 is found on Destiny Island with no memory, except his name, by Sora, Riku, and Kiari. When the islands are destroyed, the Heartless mark him which could lead to the creation of the ultimate Heartless.
1. Narrative Hook

**This is only a kind of hook that are written on the backs of books. There are more chapters to come, many more. I own Brandon, Sarah, and the unintroduced main character.**

Narrative Hook

We rushed through the hallways as the Heartless closed in. Brandon was chasing us down with his own Keyblade, much like Riku's. Kairi, Sora, Donald, and Goofy stayed ahead of us as Sarah ran shortly ahead of me while I protected the rear. I wasn't going to let them get her back. I think my shield was slowing her down.

We entered the Entrance Hall where we first fought Riku. As we ran down the steps I saw Brandon close in. He was going straight for Sarah! With my sword in its non-Keyblade form I sped up as we reached the front gate. Brandon pulled his Keyblade back, ready to strike. I pushed Sarah forward and out of the way of the Keyblade, taking the blow for myself. The sheathe of my sword was cut.

As I fell I sheathed my sword and tossed it to Sarah who had just recovered from the push. I fell with the Keyblade, and a dark grip on my heart. Brandon stopped to steal my heart.

"Sarah, get out of here now" I called. The others turned to see Sarah pick up my sword.

"No! I won't leave you!" she called back as she began coming towards me.

"You can't!" I was losing my strength and it began affecting my voice," if you don't go now I'll have sacrificed myself for nothing."

"Come on!" Donald yelled as they grabbed Sarah in both arms and dragged her to the lift to our Gummi Ships. Brandon pulled the Keyblade out alone with my heart as it floated in the air.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go with you. At least you're now free from the Heartless," I whispered to myself. The last thing I saw was a tear on Sarah's cheek as the lift took them and I descended into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1 Dive and Destiny

**This is the true beginning of the story. I'll try to make each chapter 5 pages each. The only character I own is the main character in this chapter.**

Chapter 1

Dive and Destiny

I was standing on a tall castle surrounded by a town. Out of nowhere a group of black monsters began rising up and attacking the people. I called out to those that were unaware of the danger behind them, but they didn't hear it. It was horrifying to watch as everyone was being over taken and their hearts stolen from them I hear something behind me I turn around and see the same monsters rising and coming towards me. There was nowhere to run.

One swipes at me. I dodge it by pulling back. I lose my balance and fall. I look up which was truly down. I fell right through the ground and into what seemed to be an ocean. Everything was dark around me. I accidentally breathe. I realize that I can breathe. I flip gently and touch down. Birds fly up from what is the ground. I look down and see a green platform with a black haired girl in a yellow and blue dress. She seemed to be asleep.

Three platforms appear. One with a sword in front of me, one with a shield to the left of me, and one with a wand to the right of me. I hear a voice.

"The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?" I walk to the center of the platform.

"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well." I jump on the sword platform. I grab the sword.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sacred sword of power. Is this the power you seek?" I nodded. At a closer look, the sword was two inches thick in the blade. It had a regular blue handle with wings of an eagle as the guard that connects the blade and the handle. They are on the opposite sides of the handle that align with the edges of the blade. It vanished in my hand.

"Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?" I went over to the shield and picked it up.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?" I shook my head.

"Choose wisely" I walked over to the wand and picked it up.

"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?" I nodded. The wand vanished.

"You have chosen the power of the warrior. You give up the power of the mystic. You did not want to relinquish the shield. You wish to assist friends. I give you this as a gift." A shield appeared in my left hand. It was a shield in the form of a coat of arms, A U shape becoming a point on the bottom and a wide V on the top about 1/5 as high as the U. It had and emblem of an eagle on it. The front was polished like a mirror.

The platform suddenly broke and I fell to a lower platform. This one was violet with a girl in a white and blue dress and brown hair on it who appeared to be sleeping as well. A sheathe appeared on my back with the sword in my hand. The sheathe was a sea greenish-blue with gold encrusted in it.

"This is the form you have chosen, you have gained the power to fight." I took a look at myself. I am 5'5'' with a blue tunic with padding underneath and a white under tunic. I had silver bracers on my arms and brown fingerless gloves. The under tunic showed in the arms except the sleeves were light green. I had black shorts on that touched my boots, which were brown and came up to about 2 and ½ inches under my knee cap. I had brown eyes and blue hair that fell a little over my forehead and 3 inches below the round part of my skull, touching about halfway down my neck.

"Use this power to protect yourself. There will be time you have to fight." Creatures that I saw before started popping up.

"Keep your light burning strong." I quickly slayed the creatures, making sure to use the shield. I then descended to another platform with a pink floor and 3 hearts with a silhouette in each. I then walked over and opened a door and walked through. I entered another platform room with a blond girl in a purple dress holding a rose on the floor design who also seemed to be asleep. The black creatures appeared again. I fought my way through and then walked along a stain-glass stairway to a platform with a girl with brown hair and an orange dress on the design.

A light was shining down. I walked under it.

"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes." I looked back and saw my shadow was really long. And then it came out of the ground and turned into a giant black monster called a Darkside. I began stepping back in fear.

"Don't be afraid. And don't forget…" The platform with the 3 hearts on it popped into my head. Courage and strength began surging through me. I unsheathed my sword and shield. After a short fight, the monster began tottering. I looked right down on me. I stepped back again in fear. I slipped and fell on my butt.

A pool of darkness formed around me. I began sinking and I couldn't breathe.

"But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all" My head began sinking in.

"So don't forget: your will to fight for and protect others." I was then consumed. I suddenly felt different. Everything was dark, but my eyes were closed.

I felt like I woke up from a long sleep, but couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't breathe, or move my upper body around. I could move my legs and my wrists. I everything around my upper body felt warm. I felt the ground with my hands except it was up from my point of view. I tried pushing myself out, but I didn't have enough power. I felt someone grab my legs. I was quickly pulled out of the ground. I fell back to see a guy with silver hair on the left, a guy with spiky brown hair to my right, and a girl with short brown hair on my right was well. I was lying down and they all were looking at me.

"You ok?" asked the boy with brown hair. I was dazed due to lack of oxygen.

"Look up my nose and see your future" I said drowsily. After getting some air I got up and had a good look around. I was on a beach. My sword from the dream was gone and I wasn't in the outfit I was in. Instead I had a blue T-shirt, white shorts, and black sneakers on.

"Where am I?"

"You're on Destiny Islands" said the brown haired boy again "My name is Sora, this is Riku, and Kairi."

"What's your name?" Kairi asked.

"Tyler" I responded.

"And how did you get here?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Where are you from?" Riku asked.

"I can't remember" I responded. He turned to Kairi.

"Do you think he might be from another world, like you?" he whispered.

"Maybe" she whispered back

"Other world?" I asked.

"Kairi here is from another world, but she doesn't remember what its like" said Sora.

"That could be my case" I responded.

"Well if you want to find out, help us build our raft" said Riku.

"Raft"

"We're building a raft so that we may cross the ocean and see other worlds" said Riku.

"Alright, I'll help" I said. I helped gather materials that day such as wood, a sail, and some rope. Afterwards I was hungry.

"Let's grab a bit to eat and call it a day?" I suggested.

"Ok, but first duel me" Riku replied.

"On an empty stomach?" I asked.

"Win and I'll get you some food" he said

"Alright" I said, "now where can I get a sword?"

"I can lend you mine" said Sora.

"Thanks" I said as he handed it to me, "now lets get started." We went to the island connected by the bridge with the paopu tree. I first did a three-part combo that threw Riku back on his hands after the second attack. He then pushed off the ground and slammed his feet right into me before I could finish the third. It was the same cycle for a couple of tries. I then thought of a strategy that would work.

I attacked him twice. He fell back. I jumped to the side so that he would miss me. I then hit him from behind a full 3-part combo. This is what won me the match.

"I'm amazed. I've only been beaten a few times by Sora, but I've beaten him more" said Riku.

"Hey!" whined Sora.

"Thanks. It was actually a simple strategy once I thought about the way you attack" I started, "since your counterattack is so powerful, it is the main attack that leads to your victory, but it has so much power, you need time to recover from it leaving yourself open if you're against multiple foes or it misses. I guess Sora just is too reckless to think about it and you happen to miss."

"Hey!" he whined again.

"Well that's what I got from my analysis" I said "don't get me wrong though. For some reason I do remember being pretty hasty."

"A deal's a deal, Tyler. Let's go get some food" said Riku.

"Alright!" I cheered, jumping in the air. Afterwards we went back to the island and all watched the sunset together.

"So your homes are out there somewhere, right?" asked Sora.

"Could be" said Riku, "We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?" asked Sora.

"Who knows?" Riku responded, "if we have to, we'll think of something else."

"The raft will take us as far as we truly want it to inside, our hearts" I said.

"So suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" asked Kairi.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it" Riku replied, "it's just. I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds. Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know" said Sora.

"Exactly" said Riku, "that's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" asked Kairi.

"Thanks to you and Tyler. If you two hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Thanks."

"You're welcome" said Kairi

"Anytime" I said. And then we headed home. I saw Riku toss a yellow, star-shaped fruit into Sora's hands. I heard a little of what they said, but not much.

The next day we needed to find rations for the trip. I went out and searched for extra rations because Riku recommended it with how much I eat. After getting the rations Riku and Sora wanted to race.

"Can I join in?" I asked.

"Sorry, but the course is for two people" said Kairi.

"Oh well, I'll just watch" I said.

"If I win, I'll be captain of the raft. And if you win…" Sora started.

"I get to share a paopu with Kairi" said Riku "deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." I don't think Kairi heard them. I was wondering what a paopu was.

"Ready, set…" Kairi started.

"Achoo!" I fake sneezed. They both started running, but then stopped. I was cracking up.

"Ok let's try that again and this time I won't sneeze" I said.

"Ready, set, go!" said Kairi. They both dashed across the bridge. Sora jumped over Riku as he went for the ladder. Sora grabbed the ladder and climbed up. Riku ran across the beach, past the raft, and up the slope as Sora jumped from tree to tree. Sora touched the star and came back a second before Riku. They both jumped from tree to tree back to the bridge across it and Sora crossed first.

"Take it easy it's just a name" said Riku.

"Name?" asked Sora.

"The race was just to name our raft" he responded, "what is our raft's name?"

"hmmm" Sora thought for a few seconds " the Excalibur."

"Excalibur it is" said Riku.

"Hey guys, we only have two mushrooms. Do you think we could use one more?" asked Kairi.

"It wouldn't hurt," said Sora "there should be one at the secret place. I'll go get it." And he ran for the secret place. After some time passed I got a little impatient.

I'll go see what he's up to" I said and I ran for the secret place too. When I got there I heard Sora say "Wh-who's there?" I came out to the open area to see a black creature that seemed familiar, but from where?

"I've come to see the door to this world" it said in a deep voice.

"Huh" said Sora.

"This world has been connected" it continued.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" asked Sora.

"Tied to the darkness… Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this" said Sora "huh?"

"Wh-where did you come from?" seeing the black thing.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"So you're from another world!"

"There is so much to learn. You understand so little."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." And then it vanished.

"Hey Sora, you were taking a little too long and I came to see what was up" I said, "now let's head back to the raft."

That creature was just a hint of what was to occur tonight.

**And that's chapter one. In the reviews, tell me what are your top three Kingdom Hearts songs from all games. Mine are "Sanctuary" "Tension Rising" and "Simple and Clean".**


	3. Chapter 2 Marking

**I'm sure you people know what's next. A new character is introduced in this chapter, of whom I own, as well as Tyler. What am I saying? Of course I own myself. About the new character, just as Roxas said to Kairi "Starts with an S."**

The Marking

Sora and Kairi sat at the dock watching the sunset while Riku and I headed back to town. Later that evening I went to bed early. I woke up later to see a storm and remembered the raft. I couldn't find Riku anywhere. I went right to the island. When got there, I saw a giant black sphere of clouds with a reddish orange core. Sora, Riku, and Kairi's boats were all there.

Black creatures began popping up around the beach. I then remembered they were in my dream. I had no weapons at all. I couldn't punch or kick them. I made a break for the raft. I saw a yellow, star-shaped fruit that Riku threw to Sora on the beach. I didn't think and grabbed it as I ran. Before I knew it, I saw in the cove. No one was at the raft.

I turned around and ran back, but then a dark substance appeared under my feet. I couldn't move and I began sinking, just like in my dream. I wasn't scared of it, but something inside me told me not to accept it. I was swallowed up, but then a light flashed inside me and the darkness burst.

I felt a weight on my back. I looked at myself and saw I was wearing what I had in the dream. I had the sword and shield on my back too. I held the fruit in my left hand and I drew my sword. I slashed every creature that got in my way. No matter how many I killed, more came.

I ran heard a rumble and blinked. When my eyes opened the island was on the verge of crumbling with cracks in the sides and the ocean was gone. The black sphere was above the island, sucking in everything. Soon, only a few small platforms of sand made up the island. I saw Sora fight and beat a huge black, humanoid monster. I smiled when he beat it.

I felt a pain in my back a small back creature had thrust its claw under my shield and into my back. I felt a cold grip on my heart.

I tossed my sword up in pain and I came down right on he creature, killing it. I was completely unaware of the mark that it etched on my back that. It was their symbol. I fell on my knees. I picked up my sword. I still had the fruit in my left hand intact. I began floating into the dark sphere, as did Sora. He didn't notice me floating up there too. I then went unconscious. I tucked the fruit under my shield on my back.

I woke up in some town with a fountain in a corner with two dogs in it. Traverse Town 3rd district since it is difficult to describe. I walked through the 2nd district and into the first. I hear something behind me. I feel the presence of someone about to attack me with a weapon like a sword. I unsheathe mine and block the attack in an instant. It was Sora. My sword was suddenly enveloped in light and transformed into the key that Sora had except the silver on his was sapphire blue on mine, but it had the gold handle.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Sora letup on the attack.

"I thought you were a one of the creatures that attacked us from the island because of the symbol on your back" he said.

"Symbol? What symbol?" I said trying to look on my back "I didn't see any symbol on the monsters there."

"Like that monster there" he said I saw a black humanoid monster that looked like a soldier. It had a strange symbol on it. I threw my sword (now a key) at the monster, killing it. I ran over picked it up and ran back to Sora. I looked at it thinking of its sword form and it transformed back. I sheathed it

"That was on my back?" I asked.

"Yeah or it was, but it's gone now" he said giving my back another look.

"If one of those is here, then there must be more" I said "let's check out the town to see if my theory is correct and 'clean' things up."

"Alright" he said. First we walked in the accessory shop.

"Hey, how can I, aw its only a couple a' kids" said man running the stand.

"We're not kids, my name's Sora!"

"And I'm Tyler."

"Okay, okay, simmer down" said the man, "why the long face. You lost or somethin'?"

"No. Well, maybe. Where are we?" said Sora.

"Huh?" the man explained.

"Traverse Town" we said together to get it in our heads.

"So gramps, is this really another world?" asked Sora.

"Don't call me gramps, the name's Cid," he said.

"Ok, Cid" I said.

"Anyway, not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island" he continued.

"We should start looking for Riku and Kairi" Sora said to me.

"And destroy those monsters" I finished.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doin'. If you ever run into trouble, you two come to me. I'll look out for you," said Cid.

"Thanks man" I said as we walked out. I saw a monster in an alley.

"Sora, you go on ahead into the second district behind the shop, I'll handle any creatures here," I said putting on a serious face. Sora left.

I ran after the creature and slayed it. I heard screams from the open area. I ran out to see people fleeing from a group of creatures circling a girl. I ran over and jumped into the circle. The creatures began moving around us.

"Are you going to play 'Ring Around the Rosie', or are you going to fight?" I said to them. They jumped into us. I slayed every one of them. I spun the sword in my hand and sheathed it.

"Are you ok?" I asked changing my expression to compassionate.

"Yes, thank you" she replied. Now that I have a closer look she seemed to be 5'4 and my age with long brown hair. She had a light blue tank top with a reddish orange skirt that went 1/3rd to her knees, green eyes, light blue socks, and white sneakers. She also had a green shield-like jewel on a bracelet on her left wrist.

"What's that jewel?" I asked

"It's a Bright Gem, an ore that can be used to make items. This was given to me by my family as an heirloom. It is very difficult to find one," she said

My stomach growled.

"Wow, fighting those things sure make a guy hungry" I said getting a little embarrassed, " how about a snack?" I pulled out the star-shaped fruit. I tossed it up and sliced it in half.

"Want a piece?" I asked.

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"I have no idea, but it's a fruit from and island that I picked up before it got destroyed," I said.

"You lost you're world too?" she asked.

"Yeah" I replied. My stomach rumbled again.

"No use getting upset on an empty stomach" I said. I gave her the other half. We both ate it. It tasted strange. It tasted sweet, like the feeling of the love and care of a friend who is closer than even a brother or sister except it was a taste.

"Now to find Sora," I said.

"Who?" asked the girl (why haven't I asked her for her name yet?)?

"My friend who's in this town" I said.

"I should go with you in case those creatures come back," said the girl.

"No you should go into the accessory shop and tell the man at the counter that you know Tyler" I said "oh that's right, I haven't asked your name yet."

"My name is Sarah," she said.

"Mine's Tyler. I assume you figured that out," I said.

"Sort of" she said.

"Well, just head on over to the shop" I said and I ran toward the second district. I saw Sora walk into the Gizmo Shop. I ran into the shop with him and helped him fight off the dozens of creatures. We then exited and went into the Dalmatians' Mansion. We then exited through the alley and went back to the first district. We then entered the accessory shop.

"We're back Cid" I called.

"Hi Tyler" I noticed Sarah on a seat in the back.

"Hey Sarah. Sora, meet Sarah, a girl I saved from those creatures, and Sarah meet my friend Sora I told you about" I said.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

"Nice to meet you too" said Sora.

"Still haven't found 'em? Keep your chin up, Take another look around town" said Cid.

"Found who?" asked Sarah.

"We're looking for two other friends of ours that got lost when our world was destroyed" I said.

"Cid is right, we should look around town again," said Sora.

"Alright" I responded getting out my sword and transforming it into a key. We left the accessory shop.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere" a masculine voice said to our left.

"Who are you?" asked Sora as we turned.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you two continue to wield the Keyblade" he said, "but why? Why would it choose kids like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said stepping forward.

"Never mind" he said, "now, lets see those Keyblades." I stepped back.

"What? There's no way you're getting these!" said Sora getting in a fighting position.

"Alright, then have it you're way" said the man pulling out a two-hand sword with a gun handle and with only ONE hand.

He jumped over to us and slashed. I jumped far back. He shot a fireball at me. I deflected it back at him. He was hit and then Sora took this opportunity to slash at him. He recovered after a few hits and slashed at Sora. Sora dodged to the left, but the blade created an explosion that threw him into the open area. He jumped into the open area with us. I ran over and tried cutting him, but he dodged and slashed at me. I blocked with my shield and hit him in the side. He jumped back and launched a fireball at me. This one I blocked with my shield, but it threw me off stance. He took this opportunity to attack. I quickly blocked with my Keyblade. Sora got up and hit him from behind. He jumped back to get out of between us. Next he punched me in the gut with his left hand and slashed at Sora. Sora blocked it, but he pulled he trigger on his sword to make an explosion that sent us both flying. I recovered and threw my Keyblade at him with a spin that hit him, and I repeated this four times until I put everything I had into one final throw that hit him back. I ran over to Sora. We were both exhausted.

"That's it, that's my limit," I said panting in fatigue. I then fell back.

"Now, now you're gonna…gonna" Sora fell back too. We were both unconscious.

(3rd person POV)

Leon got up.

"Aww, you're slipping Leon," said Yuffie as she came over.

"I went easy on them" he said, "looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." Sarah exited the accessory shop to see Sora and Tyler being carried by Leon and the Keyblades by Yuffie.

"Where are you going with them?" she yelled.

"To safety. It's best if you come too if you know them" said Leon. And they all left for the hotel.

(My POV)

"Come on wake up" I heard Sarah say. My eyes opened I yawned.

"Were you just taking a nap?" she asked.

"Yeah kinda, I felt sleepy" I replied sleepily. I looked over at Sora who was on a bed instead of a couch (that's me). I saw the guy we fought.

"You?" I asked.

"It's okay, I'm not going to fight you two again" he said, "I'm Leon and this is Yuffie. We're actually allies."

"Then why did you attack us?" I asked angrily.

"I'll explain once Sora is awake" he said.

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up" said Yuffie. Sora started waking up and looked at Yuffie.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I guess," replied Sora.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade" said Yuffie, "but it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

"Same for me?" I asked Sarah. She nodded.

"I'm so glad that you're okay Kairi," he said.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie," asked Yuffie.

"Great? Is that it?" I asked in a playful manner. Yuffie glared at me. I saw Leon smirk.

"Huh?" asked Sora.

"I think you might have overdone it, Squall," said Yuffie to Leon.

"That's Leon," he said back. I noticed our Keyblades leaned on the wall near Leon.

"They Keyblades" said Sora.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures" said Yuffie, "it turns out that's how they were tracking you two."

"It was the only way to conceal you hearts from them" said Leon, "but it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you two of all people are the chosen ones." He picked up Sora's Keyblade. It vanished from his hand and appeared in Sora's. Mine appeared in my hand too.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers" Leon said.

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" asked Sora.

"Do you know that there are other worlds besides this one and your own?" asked Yuffie.

"Kinda" I said.

"They were never known of because they were disconnected" she continued, "but when the Heartless came, everything changed."

"The Heartless?" we asked.

"The one's who attacked you, you remember?" asked Yuffie.

"Those without hearts" said Leon.

"The darkness in people's hearts, that's what attracts them" said Yuffie.

"There is darkness, within every heart," said Leon.

"I think that there is something wrong with me involving the Heartless" I started "on my back is a mark of the Heartless that I've seen some with."

"Let's see it," said Leon.

"Alright" I took of my tunic and turned around.

"This is indeed the Heartless' mark, but why do you have it? Has a Heartless done anything to you're heart?" he asked.

"Well when our island was destroyed, a Heartless jumped on my back and clawed into me. I felt it grab my heart, but I killed it before it could take it. Even now I feel a cold darkness on my heart" I said.

"That can't be anything good" said Leon.

"So you don't know anything about it," I asked. He shook his head lightly. I put my tunic back on.

"Then how about this?" I asked. I picked up my Keyblade and transformed it back into a sword.

"I've heard legends of something like that," said Leon, "the Final Sword. It's a sacred blade that affects those with dark hearts as well as the Keyblade and it can absorb the properties of a sword on contact and then copy it to match it's master's style. It wouldn't be able to copy a Keyblade unless the Keyblade has chosen the bearer as well as the Final Sword. The chance of you having both is extremely low."

"Wow, I guess I'm really lucky," I said.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" asked Yuffie.

"No why?" asked Sora.

"He studied the Heartless. He recorded all his findings in a very detailed report, but unfortunately, its pages have been scattered everywhere around the worlds."

"We have to find them then" I said.

"Good luck with that, again they're scattered around the worlds. How will you even get to another world?" asked Yuffie.

"I… don't know" I said.

"The report also told about a key" said Yuffie.

"The Keyblade" said Leon.

"So this is the key" said Sora holding it up.

"Yep" said Yuffie.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade" said Leon, "that's why they'll keep coming after you, no matter what."

"We'll I didn't ask for this" said Sora.

"They Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you two" said Yuffie.

"So tough luck" said Leon.

"I kinda like my luck" I said.

"How did all this happen?" asked Sora "I remember being in my room…" He got up fast. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi."

"You know what. I really don't know" said Leon.

"Well I've had enough of being in here" I walked over to a door.

"It's dangerous out there" said Leon. I walked to the other

"You really just can't sit still" he said.

"Nope" I said smiling.

Wow. Six pages. Sarah is based off of Leaf from Pokemon. You may or may not know who she is, but she comes from two of the games. I'm making her personality opposite of her manga counterpart Green.


	4. Chapter 3 Gummi Ship

**That paopu sure did taste good. I wonder what would have happened if I realized what the paopu was. At least I got a snack. I'm sure everyone can read what our (Sarah and I) relationship will be like, well, a book. I'm trying to decide where Brandon will fit in from the Narrative Hook.**

Gummi Ship

"About the Keyblade" started Leon, "there have been multiple masters in the past. Sora makes the thirteenth, and Tyler makes the fourteenth."

"Anything on the Final Sword?" I asked.

"No, for all I know you are the genuine master" replied Leon. I was pacing around the room since as mentioned in the last chapter I couldn't sit still.

"The Heartless will find you two and it's best if you prepare" said Leon.

"For what?" asked Sora.

"To fight for your lives," he replied.

"Simple enough, we already did," I said.

"Yuffie, let's join Aerith" said Leon "she should be with the other guests."

"Leon, look!" said Yuffie as she pointed to a Heartless Soldier appear.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon called as Yuffie ran for the door, "Sora, Tyler, let's go!" He took out his Gunblade. He slashed it so hard it flew out the window. I couldn't but laugh and feel sorry for it. Leon jumped out and Sora, Sarah, and I went for the door.

"Don't bother with the small fries" said Leon when we got out, "find the leader."

"Let's go!" we said in unison. Leon went for the 2nd district and we followed.

"It should be in the 3rd district. That's the only place we haven't checked!" I said as we ran.

"Right" said Sora.

"Sarah, get to the accessory shop!" I said.

"No! I'm going with you," she said. She had a determined look on her face that said she was too adamant to change her mind.

"Fine, but just stay close" I said.

"Right" she replied. We entered the 3rd district and ran into the opening. I heard an explosion and I looked up. Two guys were falling towards us. I rolled to the side to dodge and Sarah ran out of the way, but Sora wasn't so lucky.

"The key!" the said when they landed on Sora. The ground started rumbling. Every exit was closed off. Heartless surrounded us.

"Sarah, stay behind me" I said as I pulled out my shield and sword. We quickly killed the Heartless that surrounded us with the help of the two that fell on Sora. Everything went quiet for a few seconds. Then a giant hunk of armor fell into the area. It was the Guard Armor.

"Holy crap" I said looking up at it. I was a little afraid, but we all still fought together. I first attacked the gauntlets and destroyed them. I changed my sword into a Keyblade and went for the feet next. They were quickly smashed too. The armor itself suddenly got harder and more difficult to penetrate. No matter what we did, it wouldn't break or even get scratched.

"Sora, launch me up!" I called.

"Ok!" he said. He held his Keyblade above his head with one hand on each end. I jumped on it and he swung the Keyblade upward. I flew up and above the armor's head. I flipped and stabbed the Keyblade downward into it. I then twisted it before pulling it out. A light poured out and a heart fluttered out of the opening. The armor then vanished in a bluish glow.

"So you were looking for me?" asked Sora. The duck nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade, or in this case, wielders," said Leon. Yuffie nodded.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel" said the dog guy.

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi," said Sora.

"We won't know unless we try," I said.

"Of course" said the duck.

"Are you sure?" the dog whispered to the duck.

"Who knows? But we need them to come with us to help us find the King" he whispered back.

"Guys, go with them," said Leon, "Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Yeah, I guess," said Sora in a sad way.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" said the duck, "No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us," said the dog. The duck pushed him out of the way.

"This boat runs on happy faces," said the duck. I was already smiling.

"Happy?" said Sora in another sad tone. He ducked his head and made a big cheese (crappy) smile. They both started laughing.

"That's one funny face!" said the dog. Sarah and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay, why not, I'll go with you guys," said Sora.

"And so will I" I said.

"Can I go?" asked Sarah.

"I think it's for Keyblade users only, sorry," I said.

"Aww" Sarah looked a little upset.

"Cheer up Sarah, we'll come back and maybe one day we can travel together," I said.

"Okay" she said smiling.

"Donald Duck" said the duck as he put his hand up.

"The name's Goofy" said the dog putting his hand on top.

"I'm Sora," said Sora putting his hand in.

"Tyler" I said putting my hand in.

"All for one, one for all" said Goofy.

(3rd person POV)

Far off in a castle of evil was a gathering of villains, watching the new quartet.

"Those little squirts took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" said Hades.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The children's strength is not their own" said Jafar.

"Why don't we turn them into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough" suggested Ursula as she laughed.

"And the brats' friends are the king's lackeys" said Captain Hook, "Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself," laughed Oogie Boogie.

"Shut up!" said Hook back.

"Enough" said Maleficent coming towards the table.

"The Keyblade has chosen them" she said, "will it be they who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them? We already have one on his way to darkness." Tyler's Heartless symbol on his back appeared on the table.

"Either way, they could be quite useful…"

(My POV)

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you," said Leon, "We don't know how far the Heartless have spread."

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" said Yuffie.

"This is from all of us," said Aerith. She gave us 100 munny. "Spend it as you see fit. And this is from Leon." She gave us an Elixir. Leon turned his head away from us.

"Good Luck!" said Yuffie.

"I hope you find your friends," said Aerith.

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up," said Leon.

"The gummi ship is outside that gate," said Donald pointing to the entrance to Traverse Town.

"The what?" asked Sora.

"That's our ship," replied Donald.

"Wait 'til you see it!" said Goofy

"Hold on. I need to teach you some magic," said Donald. We quickly learned how the use the basic fire spell.

"Goofy, give them the other thing" said Donald.

"What?" asked Goofy

"You know."

"Oh right." He gave us an ability orb to use the Dodge Roll.

"Abilities let you do all sorts a things. We should look for some on the way," said Goofy.

"Okay, is that it?" asked Sora, "lets get going.

"Not 'til we're ready," said Donald. After a bit of shopping for items we left for the gummi ship.

"Not the way I would have designed it, but it'll do" I said. Donald gave me a little glare.

"Would it be possible for me to make one of my own?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you have the parts" said Goofy.

"Where do I get the parts" I asked.

"By destroying enemy ships or someone in Traverse Town might sell them" said Donald.

"Enemy ships?" I asked.

"Heartless' ships often give us a hard time" said Goofy.

"Oh"

"We don't have a name for our ship yet. We've only called in the gummi ship," said Goofy.

"Well how about the Excalibur?" asked Sora.

"It's a good name since we didn't get to sail on our raft back at the islands" I said.

"I think it's a great name," said Goofy.

"Then we are in agreement" I said, " our ship is now the Excalibur."

"Hey what about me?" called Donald, but we didn't hear him since we were getting in the ship. You get warped in as opposed to opening the top and jumping in.

"Guys, there are only 3 seats" I said.

"Oh that's right, we forgot about that," said Goofy.

"I should be the pilot since I named the ship" said Sora.

"No! You haven't driven one before!" quacked Donald.

"What will I do?" I asked.

"You could stand," said Goofy.

"Fine." We set our course to Wonderland. After flying through and destroying some Heartless' ships (and gathering some parts) we arrived in Wonderland and disembarked. When we exited the ship, we were falling gently down a hole. I was "Wheee!"ing as we fell. Goofy seemed to get comfy. Right before we touched down, gravity resumed it's normal pull se we fell a little harder than we would have. Goofy hit the ground had. I had to laugh.

"Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" said some rabbit with a clock as he ran (slowly if I may since he had tiny feet), "oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

"Well that was different" I said. We followed the rabbit to a door or doors. One door opened and then there was another behind it and another. After the third door we walked into a small kitchen, like room where the furniture was either press flat on the wall or press flat on the floor. I noticed the bed was sticking out unlike the other furniture. I pushed it in.

"There we go, everything fits" I said. We saw the rabbit run through a door, but he shrunk to about 6" tall.

"How did…? I'll never get used to this place" I said. The doorknob seemed to be asleep as if it was actually alive!

"How _did _he get so small" asked Sora.

"No, you're simply too big" said the doorknob.

"It talks!" quacked Donald. We all looked surprised. It yawned.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up" said the doorknob.

"Good mornin'" said Goofy.

"Good night. I need a bit more sleep" he said then yawned.

"Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" asked Sora.

"Why don't you try the bottle over there?" said the doorknob. We looked behind us to see the table and chair on the floor become 3 dimensional, along with two bottles on it. The doorknob went back to sleep.

"Hey what bottle…" I started, but, again, he fell asleep.

"Just try one" said Sora as he drank the blue one. He then shrank to the appropriate size for the door. Goofy, Donald, and I drank them and shrank too.

"Yuchhh, that tasted horrible" I said.

"It doesn't matter we're small now" said Sora and we walked through the hole in the wall to the left of the doorknob.

**Chapter 3 everyone! I'm going on a short vacation for the weekend to my parents' friend Jeff's house. Fishing and the beach. Then after that I have an open water swim for SMAQ (an swim club). Instead of the mile with everyone my age, I have to swim a 500 yard distance with 8 and 9 year olds since it's my first time. Sigh.**


	5. Chapter 4 Wonderland

**It's really been awhile since I last wrote. I've been caught up in Kingdom Hearts II. I might lend my Kingdom Hearts to someone so I'll try to get two or three chapters in before that.**

Wonderland

We entered what seemed to be a garden courtroom. There we saw the rabbit run up on top of some structure, blow a trumpet (I'm not sure what brass instrument it is exactly so I'll go with my gut), and say "Court is now in session!" I saw a blonde girl in a white dress on the podium who seemed to be the defendant.

"I'm no trial? But why?" she asked.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding" said the rabbit. I then noticed some fat woman who seemed to be the judge on a thrown in front of the girl.

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is… because I say so, that's why!" said the fat woman.

"That is so unfair," said the girl. My blood started boiling.

"Well have you anything to say in your defense?" asked the Queen of Hearts.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so, so mean!" replied the girl.

"(Damn straight)" I thought.

"Silence! You dare defy me?" yelled the Queen.

"Hey guys, we should help her out" said Sora.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Yeah, but the…" started Donald.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" asked Goofy.

"Meddling!" corrected Donald.

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules" said Goofy.

"The court finds the defendant, guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart…" said the Queen "Off with her head!" The cards started taking action.

"No! No! Oh, please!" said the girl.

"Hold it right there!" said Sora.

"Who are you?" asked the Queen "How dare you interfere with my court?"

"You call this a freakin' court? I call it…" I started, but the rest was muffled by Sora and Goofy who were keeping my mouth shut.

"Please excuse him. But we know who the real culprit is" said Sora.

"Uh-huh. It's the Heartle…" but Goofy quickly shut up.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for" said Sora.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" asked the Queen

"Do you have any proof of this girl's quote 'crime' you stup…" I said, but was cut of again by Sora and Goofy. They locked the girl up.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your heads!" said the Queen "Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back once you're ready" We went left and entered the lotus forest. A weird purple cat head was floating around and then appeared on a tree stump next to us with its body.

"Who are you?" Donald quacked.

"Who indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" said the cat.

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" said Sora.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers… but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness" said the cat and then it vanished.

"Wait!"

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit" the cat's voice called "there are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all."

"Should we trust him?" asked Donald once he stopped panting.

"To trust, or not to trust? I trust you to decide" said the cat reappearing and then disappearing again. We wandered around the forest, fought some Heartless, and found some proof of Alice's innocence. There was a big rock blocking a way out of the forest. After ending back up in the bizarre room we found the third piece of evidence.

"Well, look what you've found. Nice going" said the Cheshire Cat reappearing on a water faucet.

"Now we can save Alice" said Sora.

"Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?" asked the cat.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I won't tell, but I'll give you something" said the cat. He taught us how to use the power of ice and then vanished.

"I think we should find the last piece of evidence. Better safe, that sorry" I said. The others agreed. We went back in the forest and found the last piece of evidence. We then presented our evidence to the Queen.

"Now, show me what you have found" commanded the Queen. We put the four boxes up.

"Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards, bring forth my evidence!" said the Queen. The cards put a fifth box in and mixed them up so that we couldn't keep track of which is which.

"Hmm, checking all five would be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence" said the Queen

"What? After the trouble of collecting it?" asked Sora.

"You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, choose one box!" commanded the Queen.

"At least the odds are in our favor" I said. We picked the middle box. When we opened it, a soldier Heartless appeared, then vanished.

"What in the world was that?" asked the Queen surprisingly.

"There's your evidence. Alice is innocent" said Sora.

"Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!" she said angrily

"That's crazy!" called Donald.

"Seize them at once!" called the Queen. Our exits were cut off and a tower appeared in the center of the room. Alice's cage was covered and pulled to the top of the room. The cards attacked us.

"Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!" warned the Queen.

"Thanks for the tip!" I said. We easily fought of the cards, but the whole time, the Queen was screaming. It got me angry.

"Put a cork in it you stupid wench!" I threw my sword as a Keyblade at the Queen. She fell over revealing her heart panties.

"That was more than I needed to see" I said about to throw up. The Ace of Hearts attacked me. I knocked it out.

"My favorite card is the Ace of Diamonds anyway" I said. We quickly smashed the tower. The cage dropped and the curtain fell off revealing an empty cage.

"She must have been kidnapped while we were fighting" said Donald.

"You fools! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" screamed the Queen. The cards panicked. The four of us went into the lotus forest. A flower opened and the boulder on the other side of the forest flew next to us with the Cheshire Cat on it.

"Have you seen Alice?" asked Sora.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!" said the cat.

"Where did they go?" asked Goofy.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows. Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" said the cat and then it vanished. We went to the other side of the forest and went into a hole that the boulder was blocking and of course fought some Heartless including a new Large Body Heartless.

When we entered, it was a room with a long table for a party. It was empty, but it looked like the party was still going on. We went left into a door that was bent and we came out into the Bizarre Room, only we were upside down! The Cheshire Cat appeared near us.

"They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light" and then the cat vanished. I realized we were upside down right now.

"Take that, gravity!" I yelled. We walked around a corner to see Heartless.

"Are you serious?" I asked. We fought them off easy. We lit one of the lamps. The Cheshire Cat appeared on the other lamp.

"It's too dim. Make it brighter" he said.

"What next?" asked Sora.

"One more lamp that you need to light" and then he vanished again. We lit the second lamp and then that cat appeared on the first one.

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too" and the cat vanished. What would they want with a lazy old doorknob? We went out of a shortcut to the queen's castle and back into the Bizarre Room. The Cheshire Cat was on the table and said that we'd have a better view from higher up and he actually stayed. We hopped up on the table with him.

"The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" then a strange Heartless appeared. It fell from above. It was really tall. The bottles and the cat vanished. I kept jumping on the table and attacking, but at some point, it smashed the table, making it impossible to jump to it. It then heated up the two weapons in its hands over the stove.

"Sora, throw me!" I called. Sora tossed me up just like in the fight with the Guard Armor. Donald and Goofy distracted it so it couldn't protect itself from my attack. I flew up above it and with my Final Sword in its regular form I prepared to slash it.

"You dare bring light to my lair? YOU MUST DIE!" I yelled as I sliced right through it. It wobbled a bit, and then fell over and vanished. A heart fluttered out of it, now free. We received and Infrit's Horn.

"What a racket" said the doorknob waking up, "how's a doorknob to get any sleep?" He then yawned and a keyhole shaped light formed in his mouth. Light gathered around the tip of the Keyblade and my sword as it transformed into a Keyblade. A beam of light shot from our Keyblades and into the keyhole shaped light. A sound like a door locking reverberated and the keyhole vanished.

"What was that?" asked Donald.

"You hear that? Sounded like something closed" said Sora. A gummi block fell out.

"This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir" said Goofy.

"Okay, I'll hold on to it" said Donald. The Cheshire Cat appeared on the table.

"Splendid. You're quite the hero. If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into the darkness" and then he vanished for the final time.

"Let's go back to our gummi ship. We might find her in another world" said Donald. Thoughts of Sarah flooded into my head. That star shaped fruit also appeared in my head. We got in the Gummi Ship and headed for the world past Traverse Town.

**Only four pages, but I should cut it off here. Yay, I cursed for the first time in my published work. It took longer than I thought. I felt like throwing in that "You must die" thing in there. If you know what it's from, congratulations. I'll most likely use it later on throughout my stories.**


	6. Chapter 5 The Olympus Coliseum

**Brandon will finally appear. My rival. Not much else to say but that.**

The Olympus Coliseum

While we were flying to our next world I was thinking about the fruit. It was a paopu if I recall correctly.

"Hey Sora, you know that star-shaped fruit at the island. What were they?" I asked.

"They're called paopu fruit. Supposedly if you share it with someone your destinies become intertwined no matter what" he replied. I gulped.

We disembarked to the Olympus Coliseum. We walked into the double doors in front of us and into what seemed to be a lobby. A red goat like guy was on a pedestal writing on a board. He heard us come in.

"Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me" he said. Sora tried to move it, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's way too heavy!" complained Sora.

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little..." guy turned around and saw us, "oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here? This here's the world-famous Coliseum, heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run-along, pipsqueaks." We glared at him.

"Look it's like this" started the goat-thing, "Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

"You got heroes standing right in front of you" said Donald.

"Yup, they're real heroes chosen by the Keyblade" said Goofy putting a hand on Sora's and my shoulder.

"And the Final Sword" I said.

"And we're heroes, too" said Donald.

"Heroes? Those runts?" the goat laughed.

"What's so funny? We've fought a bunch of monsters!" said Sora. I was getting angry myself.

"You're starting to irritate me. And when I get irritated, I get angry. And when I get angry, I get mad. And when I get mad…" I started.

"We get it" said Sora.

"Hey, if you can't even move this" said the goat who began attempting to push the pedestal, "You can't call yourselves… heroes." He couldn't budge it anymore than us.

"Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do" he said getting up.

"We're ready" I said.

"Okay, kid. Let's see what you've got" said the goat. He explained the rules of breaking the barrels with the allotted time and one of us can go at a time. I went first. It was easy.

"You're not bad" he said after we all did the training.

"Looks like we're headed for the games" said Sora.

"Afraid not" said the goat.

"Why not" asked Sora.

"Two words: You guy's ain't heroes" said the goat.

"That's three since 'ain't' isn't really a word" I said.

"Come on" said Sora. He refused, but he said to start becoming heroes by mastering the power of thunder. We left the lobby.

"What now?" I asked. I saw a black, spiky haired kid walk by me, spikier than Sora's. He was my age. He had a red T-shirt and black shorts with black shoes on. He glared at me as he walked by. I gave one in return. As he walked into the Coliseum I thought I saw a Heartless symbol on his back, but it didn't seem to be there.

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" asked a guy we walked past with blue fire for hair.

"Who are you?" asked Donald.

"Hold on. Wait fuzz boy. Let me guess. You want to enter the games right?" He asked, "Well, then, hey, get a load of this." A pass appeared in his hand.

"A pass?" asked Sora

"It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty" said the guy and then he left. There was something about him I didn't like, but we got an entry pass(wave with two hands in joy)!

We walked back into the Coliseum. We showed the goat the pass.

"Hey, how'd you get this?"

"Can we enter the game now?" asked Sora.

"Well, I guess so. We start with the preliminaries. You ready?" he said. We nodded.

"Some real weirdoes signed up for the games. Better watch yourselves" he said. After the first match (which we easily won) a guy with spiky blond hair walked past us.

"Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat" said Phil, "Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him." We also easily won the 2nd and 3rd matches.

"Say, you're better than I thought. Wish he was here to see this" said Phil.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father" said Phil.

(3rd person POV)

Hades watched as the four heroes-to-be won their way through the matches with Cloud and a boy of 14.

"Those punks will be you're next opponents, okay?" said Hades to the two, "now, don't blow it. Just take them out."

"The great god the Underworld is afraid of kids? Sorry, but my contract says…" started Cloud.

"I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight them to get to him. Come on" interrupted Hades, "hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule #11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?"

"I'll kill the one in blue" said the kid as he walked out. Cloud shortly followed.

"Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home" said Hades, "Still, suckers like him are hard to come by."

(My POV)

We easily won match 6. It was a little harder, but still easy. Next that kid stepped up that passed us earlier.

"Guys, let me fight this match on my own" I said.

"Why?" asked Sora.

"Something about the look in his eye says that he wants me, plus, I want to fight him on my own anyway" I answered.

"Ok. Good luck" said Sora.

"Thanks" I said as I stepped up to the platform.

"What's you're name?" I asked.

"Brandon. And yours?" he replied.

"Tyler"

"Let's begin the match" he said. A double-edged sword appeared in his hand. It was larger than mine and at his level, it required two hands. I unsheathed mine. He rushed at me. He did a downward slash. I blocked it.

"(So much power. Is this guy trying to kill me?)" I thought. I pushed him back and kicked him. He went back a few yards, but recovered. I ran at him. He thrust his sword at my head. I quickly ducked, spun and hit him with the side of my sword that wasn't edged.

"(He _is_ trying to kill me!)" I thought. My fighting style changed from a game to kill or be killed. He flew back a few yards and recovered again. We came at each other. I tried slashing him a few times, but he blocked them. I ducked down, and did a spin kick on the ground that got him off his feet. He fell on his butt and dropped his sword. I slashed to cut him in half, but he grabbed his sword and blocked it. He got up and back flipped. He slipped on the back flip. He recovered himself, but not in time to see that I had leaped high to slash him in half. Sora was wondering why I was so ruthless.

"Tyler, don't!" he called. That snapped me out of the mode I was in. I came down to the right of him.

"Damn it!" I said as I slugged him with my left hand.

"Don't kill him. Use you're Keyblade!" called Sora.

"Ok!" I replied. I held my sword to the right and transformed it into a Keyblade. Brandon got up from my punch. He did a barrage of slashes at me. I blocked them all and stabbed him with the Keyblade then spun and hit him in the side with a finishing blow. He was knocked out. Sora, Donald, and Goofy came up to congratulate me.

I was tired from the fight. The man from earlier with the spiky hair walked up and grabbed Brandon. He placed him off the stage.

"This is the final match guys, do your best!" called Phil. I was still fatigued from the previous match. Cloud first rushed and stabbed at me. I was thrown back. He then jumped up and tried to stab me. I rolled out of the way and hit him a few times. Donald sent a fireball at him, which he blocked. Sora and Goofy came at him with Goofy being the defense giving way for Sora to attack. Sora managed to throw him back too. While he was paying attention to Sora, I came up from behind and hit him in the back while Sora hit him in the chest. It finished him off. He knelt down in fatigue. Sora walked up to him. He got up, but then was slammed into the ground when a giant three-headed dog landed on him.

Before it could attack us, a muscular guy started pushing it back.

"Herc!" called Phil

"Phil, get the out of here!" the man (Hercules) said back. We all ran out of the area.

"Whew, that was close!" said Phil, "That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not. This doesn't look good." We walked over to the arena.

"Kid, you're not entering the arena, are ya?" asked Phil, "This ain't just some match. This is for real!"

"We're not afraid" I said.

"You can decide if we're hero material or not" said Sora.

"Be careful." We walked out to the arena to see Hercules backed into a corner by Cerberus with Cloud over his shoulder.

"Yo, crap breath!" I yelled. Cerberus looked over at us. Hercules ran into the lobby.

"Kid, I got two words of advice for out: Attack!" said Phil. I could feel it. I sensed a kind of gauge that represented how much energy it had left to fight. It first lifted its legs up and slammed the ground sending a shockwave out. Sora and I jumped, but Donald and Goofy weren't so lucky. I went over and slashed it a few times. It began biting furiously. I dodged out of the way and waited for an opportunity to strike its heads. It then spat some kind of dark energy into the ground causing spikes to rise out from under us. I kept running and rolling out of the way to escape the spikes. I felt a fireball explode behind me.

"Ow, that hurt!" I said. Cerberus practically jumped on top of me. I was right in front of its heads. The outer heads picked me up while the middle head waited to bite me. I shoved my Keyblade into its mouth to stop it. It couldn't close its mouth. I pulled the Keyblade out and leaped high in the air. I spun the Keyblade in my hand until I held it with two hands above my head.

"Down boy!" I yelled as I slammed Cerberus into the ground knocking it out temporarily. I front flipped and landed off Cerberus as it fell. We attacked it for a while until it got up. Man was it mad.

"Tyler!" Sora called as he ran over to me. I nodded as I held my Keyblade up to support him. I spun and threw him and my Keyblade at Cerberus. My Keyblade hit it, knocking it off its balance. Sora then grabbed my Keyblade and double slashed Cerberus. Cerberus was down for the count. I felt the gauge was empty. We then went back into the lobby and were congratulated by Phil and Hercules.

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further…" started Phil

"Hey what do you mean 'junior heroes'?" asked Donald.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero" said Phil.

"So what does it take?" asked Goofy.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves" said Hercules, "just the way that I did."

"No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games" said Sora.

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while" said Phil, "Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first."

"Okay. We'll be back" said Sora as we walked out.

"I look forward to it" I said. We walked out so see Cloud sitting on the steps at the entrance to the Coliseum.

"Hey, are you all right?" asked Sora.

"Yeah" said Cloud.

"So, why did you go along with him, anyway?" asked Sora.

I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help" replied Cloud, "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it. I'm searching too" said Sora.

"For you light?" asked Cloud. Sora nodded.

"Don't lose sight of it" said Cloud.

"How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved" asked Sora.

"I think I'll pass" replied Cloud. He taught us how to use the Sonic Blade and then left. We went onward to the next world.

**I hit the mark this time, five pages. I don't know where Brandon went, but he's still out there.**


	7. Chapter 6 Deep Jungle

**I had an open water swim this Sunday (8/7). I competed in the 500-yard swim and I won! It was my first swim. I won by .03 seconds. I thought I was going to throw up afterwards (the lake water tasted nasty). My friends also won the mile and 2-mile. My coach lost the 2-mile to one of our swimmers (lol). To me it seemed our swimmer, Gabby; won, but according to the times it was a draw.**

Deep Jungle

We flew (slowly) to the next world.

"Can this thing go any faster?" I asked.

"No, now just be patient" said Donald. The world appeared in front of us, a jungle with a cool tree house and a waterfall.

"Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there" said Goofy.

"In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on" said Donald.

"Hold on. Riku, and Kairi might be down there" said Sora, "let's just check it out."

"Forget it! We're on an important mission!" said Donald.

"Just land!" yelled Sora.

"No!" Donald screamed back.

"Come on!" yelled Sora.

"Aw, phooey!" Donald screamed.

"We're landing!" screamed Sora as he messed with the controls.

"No don't touch that!" commanded Donald.

"Oh crap" I said under my breath as we fell into the world. The Excalibur vanished, causing Sora and I to fall together and Donald and Goofy to fall somewhere else. I noticed we were falling towards the tree house. I noticed some canopy and netting under it. I pushed Sora away and into the netting. I fell straight into the tree house. It hurt a lot. I got up while a little dazed.

"Guys?" I called out. I felt some kind of foreboding. My instincts were telling me something. I thought I heard a slight sound of something other than me touching down on the wood gently. I looked up and saw a leopard. Its muscles were bulging out everywhere. I jumped and tried pouncing on me. I rolled out of the way and pulled out my sword as a Keyblade. I couldn't think about transforming it. I just acted. It clawed at me. I blocked it with the Keyblade, but I was still tossed to the side from the sheer power into a wall. I got right up. I wasn't going to be this things prey. It roared.

"Aww, put a cork in it ya beast" I said. It clawed at me, I rolled again. I did a vortex attack and then a downward slice followed by a finishing attack. It was tossed back on its side.

"Cat's don't always land on their feet" I laughed. It got up enraged. I pulled my shield out. It jumped back at me with its two claws ready to slice me. I spun the Keyblade in mid air. It sliced the Keyblade and fell on it. I put my shield under its head and punched the top hard and then lifted it up, tossing it helplessly in the air. I grabbed the Keyblade, jumped up, and downward sliced it. It bounced on the ground and flew toward the wall. It stopped facing the wall.

"(One last attack while it's down)" I thought. I held my Keyblade (like Sora in KH II when he is running around with it out in a battle) and ran towards it. I downward slashed at it. Before I could think, it turned around and leaped at me while I was wide open. A man in a loincloth and a spear jumped in and blocked the attacked. The leopard jumped out the window and fled. Sora came rushing in.

"What's the commotion?" he asked.

"Sabor, danger" said the man.

"Uh, thanks" I said.

"Thank you" he repeated.

"Uhh, what is this place?" I asked.

"This place, this place" said the man.

"Okaaaay. Where did the other go?" asked Sora walking up.

"Look, we've been separated from my friends. Have you seen them?" asked Sora. The man looked confused.

"Frieeends" said Sora.

"Friends" repeated the man.

"Right, our friends! There's two of them. The loud one is Dona…" Sora stopped remembering the argument then had.

"You know what? Never mind" said Sora, "we're looking for our friends, Riku and Kairi."

"Look for Riku, friends?" asked (I think) the man.

"Right" replied Sora.

"(But what about Donald and Goofy?)" I thought.

"Kairi, friends?" the man said.

"Uhh, right" said Sora.

"Friends here" said the man. Sora and I started smiling.

"Really!" we said in unison. The man started muttering something strange.

"Friends here" he said.

"Not sure I understand, but show me!" said Sora.

"Take us to Riku and Kairi" I said.

"Tarzan" said the man putting his hands to himself, "Tarzan go."

"And I'm Sora"

"Tyler"

"Tarzan go, Sora and Tyler go go!" said Sora. We went out of the front entrance of the tree house to see an amazing view of the jungle. I just realized hot unbearably hot it was, especially in my garments. Tarzan jumped into the canopy. Sora and I followed. We ended up in a tunnel where there was an outer shell of a tree's bark that led to a slide.

"This is going to be fun" I said as I hopped in before even Tarzan. It was an awesome ride. We ended up in a camp. It had a lot of strange scientific stuff. We entered a tent that was there.

"Jane" Tarzan called to a young woman in her twenties.

"Tarzan!" she said. She had a strange accent, "Oh and who is this?"

"Uh, hi there. I'm…" started Sora.

"Oh you speak English" said Jane.

"So then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan" she said, "are you here to study the gorillas?"

"Highly doubtful" a deep voice said from behind. I saw a man with a funny mustache and a shotgun walk in.

"Sora, Tyler!" Goofy yelled.

"Goofy, Donald!" we said together. Sora and Donald started kinda dancing. They then remember the fight they had and looked away from each other.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas" said the man.

"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research" said Jane, "well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

"Well anyway…" said Sora.

"I'm staying" said Sora and Donald together.

"That's fine" I said, "it gives you time to make up."

"Huh?" Sora looked at Donald.

"Look what we found" said Goofy opening up his hands. It was a gummi block.

"What's that?" asked Sora.

"A gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship" said Goofy.

"So that means…" started Sora.

"The king could be here" finished Donald, "so we've gotta work together to look for him. For now."

"Fine, I'll let to tag along" said Sora., "for now."

"Can I hold on to the block?" I asked. Goofy let me, "I'll hold on to any gummi blocks we find."

"Apparently Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas" said Jane, "communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning."

"So he was speaking in 'gorilla' back there" said Sora.

"Ah, that's right. You're looking for your friends?" asked Jane.

"He said Riku and Kairi are here, and one work I couldn't understand" replied Sora.

"Why don't we try this?" said Jane pointing to a projection device, "we'll show Tarzan some slides and see find any of them match that word. Oh, what happened to the slides?" We left the tent in search of the slides. We returned with all 7. We put them in, but it didn't help.

"That leaves just one place" said Clayton as he walked in, "young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas, but Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide…" Jane started.

"Then take us there!" said Clayton, "take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-la!" I stood in front of Clayton, puffed out my chest and said, "Go-ril-la!"

"And what is with your clothes, boy. This isn't the Medieval Era" said Clayton. I looked at myself.

"Medieval, Era?" I asked. I was confuzled. Tarzan looked at Sora and nodded.

"Tarzan, are you sure?" asked Jane.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak" said Tarzan.

"Kerchak?" asked Jane.

"He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort" said Clayton, "after all, the jungle is a dangerous place." Clayton smiled in a strange way. We exited the tent to have Sabor attack us. We easily beat the crap out of him. He then fled into the Bamboo Thicket.

"Get back here you coward! I'm not done with you yet!" I yelled as he ran.

"It doesn't matter. We have to go this way" said Sora pointing to where Tarzan was going. We went through the Hippo's Lagoon and climbed up to the vines. There we saw to gorillas, a tough looking one and a compassionate looking one. Tarzan began talking to them in ape. I couldn't understand a thing. The tough looking gorilla looked towards the tree house and left. Tarzan looked upset. We left for the tree house.

There we saw Clayton pointing his gun at an oblivious gorilla. Donald quacked, catching him off guard, causing the shot to miss.

"What's the big idea?" quacked Donald. The tough gorilla was above us. Tarzan said something in gorilla, but then the gorilla left along with the one Clayton was aiming for. We all glared at Clayton.

"You don't understand. I was only trying to… Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life" he lied. We then headed back to the tent. Before we could leave, Sabor attacked us by jumping through the bottom of the tree house.

"Are you serious?" I whined, "fine. I'm hungry for leopard cooked medium rare anyway. Mmmm, leopard steak (say like Homer Simpson would from "The Simpsons"). After beating the crap out of him again, he jumped off the tree house.

"Get back here!" I yelled.

"Take it easy. He's not worth it" said Sora.

"I was attacked by that thing when I was helpless. I don't want him to eat some…some defenseless baby gorilla or something" I said. We went back and entered the tent.

"How could you do such a thing!" screamed Jane when we told her what happened.

"Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla" he started.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" she yelled.

"All because of one mishap? Come now…"

"Oh save it!" I said. We were all glaring at him. Sora and I had our arms crossed. He backed out of the tent. He heard a gunshot shortly after Clayton left. We left the tent. We saw a group of Heartless Power Wilds dancing around a helpless gorilla.

"Heartless!" called Sora.

"First Sabor, and now we have to deal with the Heartless!" I complained. We made short work of them. The gorilla gave us a gummi block, which I held on to.

"Other gorillas may be in danger, let's look for more in other areas" I said. We all agreed. After going to the Cliffs, and the Tree House and back, we went back into the Tent. When we exited the Tent we heard another gunshot, but this time from the Bamboo Thicket. We saw Clayton's pipe on a rock. Sabor jumped out of nowhere. This thing was really getting on my nerves. Not for killing Clayton, but for always preying on us.

He lunged towards me. I blocked it and threw him back. I smacked him hard with a vortex. I threw him back with a finishing move. He got back up. After a couple minutes of fighting I realized that he was sick of this too. He was ready to kill us or die trying. I jumped back and finally transformed my Keyblade into the Final Sword. Sabor backed up and then ran towards me. I ran towards him with sword in hand. Using the Sonic Blade I dashed and stabbed him. Sabor clawed at me as I dashed. I stayed in the position I was in: my right foot forward with my sword pointed forward. Sabor landed and stood there for a second. Blood was on my sword. Claw marks appeared on the blue leather of my back. A slit appeared in the top of Sabor's head and where his chin linked with his neck. Blood seeped out as he fell over, dead. I cleaned my sword and sheathed it.

"Finally, that evil monster is dead" sighed Sora.

"No" I said, "after brutally slaying him I finally realized: it's merely survival. He grew strong by preying on the weak. He fought us and lost. Survival favors the strong, and we were the strong in this fight." I pulled out a fang that became loose. I attached it to the blade of my sword. It transformed into a sword in the shape of a fang. I then had a vision. I was in a misty area. Sabor was there. He walked up to me and started rubbing against me. I pet him.

"You're strength is now with me" I said and then I was back in the Bamboo Thicket.

"Tyler, you're spacing out on us" said Sora.

"What?" I asked.

"See" he said, "let's go back to the tent."

"You go ahead. There's something I gotta do first" I said.

"Okay, but hurry" said Sora. I buried Sabor in front of the rock where Clayton's pipe was. I placed more rocks on top so no one could sit on it and headed for the tent. No one was there. I then ran for the Tree House. Part of the way there I found the guys, Jane, and an ape. They said that they had to help the gorillas at the Cliff. When we got there, a bunch of gorillas were cornered by Clayton and a group of Power Wilds.

"No!" Sora called when Clayton pointed his gun at one of the gorillas.

"Not Clayton" said Tarzan and then he said something in gorilla. The others took the Power Wilds while I fought Clayton. He aimed his gun at me. I blocked I with my sword, but was thrown off stance. I recovered and hit him with my Keyblade, a few times. He stood back in front of a wall opposite of the cliff itself. It was suddenly busted by something. I couldn't see anything except what was behind the wall. Tarzan ran towards Clayton, but was hit back by something invisible. Clayton reloaded his gun as he sat on whatever the invisible monster was. After a few hits, it revealed itself, a giant Heartless chameleon. After a few hits, it threw Clayton off. The others fought the chameleon, while I took Clayton. I whacked him a few times. He recovered from a finishing move and jumped up on a cliff and healed himself. I hopped up there and hit him again. He fell off the cliff and on the chameleon. After another finishing move, he was thrown off again. This time he jumped on part of the broken wall. I hit him off it and then slide down. He was on the ground, knocked out. We quickly took down the chameleon and it fell right on top of him.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall" I said thinking Clayton was now dead. A heart fluttered out of the Heartless and it vanished. Something tweaked in my brain. I now knew how to use the spell Cure. The tough looking gorilla (the leader) grabbed Sora and tossed him on a newly revealed cliff behind the old wall. We were shortly thrown on it too. It hurt, but not as much as the fall into the Tree House. The gorillas left. We saw a cave that led into a waterfall cave.

"Tarzan, home" said Tarzan. After navigating our way through the cave, we entered another cave. This cave had a tree inside it and we could hear the waterfalls. Tarzan said something in gorilla. There was a bluish glowing spot on the tree.

"This is your home? But that means…" said Sora. Tarzan stopped him. Everything was silent.

"That waterfalls. They're echoing all the way here" said Jane. Tarzan said the same thing he did before in ape.

"Friends there. See friends" said Tarzan.

"Oh, now I've got it (what Tarzan said in gorilla) means heart" said Jane, "friends in our hearts."

"Heart" said Tarzan.

"Oh, so that's what it meant" said Sora. I was also disappointed.

"Friends, same heart. Clayton lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends" said Tarzan.

"Sorry about what I said" said Sora.

"I'm sorry too" apologized Donald.

"Yeah. All for one, huh?" laughed Goofy. Sora walked up to the blue spot on the tree. There were moths on it that were glowing making the blue color. They all flew away, revealing a keyhole shaped spot. Sora took out the Keyblade and I took mine out. We pointed it at the hole. Light gathered and entered the hole. I turned my Keyblade. The hole disappeared and the sound of a lock closing echoed. A gummi block fell out.

"A gummi" said Donald.

"But it's sure not the king's" said Goofy. Terk got close to Donald.

"I think someone's got a new admirer" said Jane.

"No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me" said Donald. We all laughed.

(3rd person POV)

In a castle, far away, evil gathered to discuss the new growing threat.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" asked Jafar.

"The hunter lured them there" said Maleficent, "it was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good."

"Yeah, he got chomped instead" laughed Oogie.

"A weak hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless" said Jafar, "but the boys are a problem. They have found one of the Keyholes."

"Fear not. It will take them ages to find the rest" assured Maleficent, "besides, they remain blissfully unaware of our other plan."

"Yes, the princesses" said Jafar.

"They are falling into our hands, one by one" said Maleficent, "but it would appear we have mistaken one. Speaking of which." Alice was forced in the room.

(my POV)

"Well, guess we'd better get going" said Sora.

"Where is your ship anyway?" asked Jane.

"Well, uh, not too far" said Donald.

"Sora, Tyler, Tarzan, friends" said Tarzan. He gave us a key chain made of items from the forest. Something strange came into my head. I saw Sarah and Leon, surrounded by Heartless in a cave in Traverse Town. Leon was fighting them off, but there seemed to be too many.

"The gummi block that came out of that glowing hole…" said Sora. I was snapped out of my vision, "it's not like others. Wonder what it's used for."

"I dunno" said Donald.

"Maybe Leon'll know" said Goofy.

"Yeah, so let's get to Traverse Town ASAP (not A.S.A.P. I say it as a full word like a-sap)" I said.

**I just made it to the seventh page. Sabor will appear a lot more now. I'm sure a lot of you have an idea of how.**


	8. Chapter 7 Gathering Knowledge

**Phil Collins is an awesome musician. I only know his songs from "Tarzan", but he is still a genius. His best song out of that movie is "Son of Man".**

Gathering Knowledge

"Yuffie! Where's the cave the Leon is at?" I said as I ran to Yuffie.

"How do you know he's in a cave?" asked Yuffie.

"Uh, a joke that happened to be correct?" I lied.

"It's the waterway linked to the back alley" said Yuffie.

"Thanks" I said and then I dashed for the alley. I came to the closed channel. I expected it to open automatically. I slammed right into it. Donald ran into me, followed by Sora, and Goofy. The door was busted open. All of them were lying on top of me.

"Get off!" I yelled as I pushed them off. I ran deeper in. I swam as fast as I could through the cavern, leaving the others behind. I got to dry land and was surrounded by Heartless, as my dream told me. Leon was guarding Sarah, but Heartless were behind them too. A Shadow jumped at Leon. He slashed it. Another one jumped from behind. I tossed my sword to stop it. A direct headshot. I ran over and picked up my sword.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Sure. She's your girl," replied Leon. My face got a little red.

"Sarah, stay between us" I said. Together we made quick work of the Heartless. Sora, Donald, and Goofy finally caught up.

"Finally, and I thought you guys weren't going to catch up" I said.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Leon.

"We're here to asked you a few questions" said Sora.

"Is it safe yet?" I saw Aerith come out from behind a corner.

"What? You got away? But why couldn't Sarah?" I asked.

"Because she couldn't" said Leon, "The Heartless went directly after her."

"But why?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. What are your questions?" asked Leon.

"Oh right, well" I started. We explained those keyhole like things.

"So you found the Keyhole" said Leon.

"Yeah" said Sora, "our Keyblades automatically locked them."

"Good" said Aerith.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole" said Leon, "and each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well."

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"It was in Ansem's report" said Aerith.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core" said Leon.

"What happens to the world?" asked Sora.

"In the end, it disappears" said Aerith.

"What?" exclaimed Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sarah, and I together.

"That's why the Keyblade is so important" said Leon.

"Please lock the Keyholes" said Aerith, "you're the only ones who can."

"I don't know" said Sora.

"Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well" said Leon.

"Yeah!" said Donald.

"We gotta find your friends! And King Mickey!" said Goofy.

"And we can't let the Heartless take any more worlds" I said.

"I guess you're right" said Sora, "Okay!"

"Oh and also" I said pulling out the strange gummi block, "this gummi block is different from the others. Do you know what it's for?"

"Ask Cid. He should know" said Aerith since Leon didn't have an answer.

"Wait, take this with you" said Leon. He gave us strange stone.

"This stone holds some mysterious power" said Leon, "I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it."

"How do you use it?" asked Sora. Leon didn't reply. We left the cave and Sarah followed. We cut through the Second District and into the Accessory Shop.

"What've you got there?" asked Cid, "hey! Well if it ain't a gummi block."

"Yup" said Sora.

"What's this one for?" asked Goofy.

"You're kiddin' me!" exclaimed Cid surprisingly, "You're flyin' a gummi ship and you don't know nothin' about navigation gummis? Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't no playground."

"There's a lot we don't know. So what" said Sora, "we have to use the gummi ship to go to other worlds. We don't have a choice."

"Whoa easy" said Cid, "I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right? Well, I guess I could lend y'all a hand, then."

"Thanks" said Sora.

"Basically, with navigation gummis, you can go to new places" said Cid, "you want one on your ship, right?" We nodded.

"I'll install it for you" said Cid, "but I got this thing I gotta go deliver first."

"What do you need to deliver?" I asked.

"Just this book" said Cid handing us a semi restored book, "it's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together. Anyway, you mind deliverin' it for me? It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign." We heard a bell ring.

"That must be the bell on top of the gizmo shop. Go check it out if you want, but deliver that book for me first" said Cid. We went to the Third District and shot the door with a fire spell. We jumped on the platforms and made it to the island. The door wouldn't open even when I hit it. We went in the side door. Sora started acting funny.

"Sora" I called. He looked over at me. He looked back to where he was before I called his name.

"Well, well" called someone, "you've arrived sooner than I expected." It was some old wizard.

"You knew we were coming?" asked Sora.

"Or course" said the wizard.

"Are you a Heartless" asked Sora. What a stupid question. Heartless can't talk, think, or reason.

"He doesn't look like one" said Donald.

"Oh my. No" said the wizard, "my name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home. Your king has requested my help."

"King Mickey?" asked Goofy.

"Yes indeed" said Merlin.

"Donald, Goofy. And who might you three be?" asked Merlin.

"I'm Sora"

"Tyler"

"My name is Sarah"

"Ah. So you two have found the key" said Merlin.

"What did the king ask you to do?" asked Donald.

"Just a moment" said Merlin, "Presto!" He set his bag down and it the room suddenly became hospitable and it looked like someone actually lived there.

"There now" said Merlin, "You king asked me to rain you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know when you're ready to begin the training. Oh and one more thing. He looked over at a mine carriage. Light poured into it and then a cloaked woman came out.

"Hello. I'm the Fairy Godmother" said the woman, "your king asked me to help, too. I will assist throughout your journey."

"I do not know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime" said Merlin. We gave him the book.

"Oh, that book… So Cid asked you to bring this. Thank you" said Merlin, "you wish to know what kind of book it is? I don't even know myself. In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found its way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked Cid to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it. I'll leave the book over there. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me. Oh, and about that stone of yours. You should ask the Fairy Godmother about that." We walked over to her.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Sora showing the stone.

"Oh the poor thing! He has turned into a summon gem" said the Fairy Godmother.

"A summon gem?"

"This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world vanishes so do its inhabitants. But this one had such a strong heart, he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world" said the Fairy Godmother.

"Can he regain himself?"

"Yes, but only his spirit. Now watch!" she used some kind of spell. Sora now learned how to summon a lion. My sword started pulsating. I pulled it out. The fang of Sabor was reacting.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"You're sword is reacting to another summon gem" said Fairy Godmother.

"Another summon gem?" I asked.

"Yes. Something was placed in the sword that was a part of a creature with a strong being. It can be used to summon the spirit of the creature that has passed on" said the Fairy Godmother. She used the same spell and I learned how to summon Sabor. As I said before, his strength was now mine. We left the house and went back to the Third District. When we got to the open area of the district, Heartless attacked. We got ready to fight, but they were destroyed, by someone familiar.

"There you are. What's going on?" asked Riku.

"Riku!" Sora and I said together. Sora started pulling on his face to make sure he was real.

"Hey, hey, cut it out" he replied.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" asked Sora.

"I hope not. Took forever to find you" said Riku.

"Riku!"

"Wait a sec, where's Kairi?" asked Sora.

"Isn't she with you?" asked Riku, "well don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now. We'll all be together again soon. Just leave everything to me. I know this…" Sora cut down a Shadow that snuck up on Riku. I unsheathed my sword in preparation.

"Leave it to who?" asked Sora.

"Sora, what did you…" started Riku.

"I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help" said Sora pointing to Donald and Goofy.

"Who are they?" asked Riku.

"My name is…" started Donald proudly.

"We visited so many places and worlds, looking for you" interrupted Sora.

"Really? Well, what do you know?" responded Riku, "I never would have guessed."

"Oh guess what? They're masters of the Keyblade. And Tyler is of the Final Sword" said Goofy.

"Who would've thought it?" asked Donald.

"What's that mean!" said Sora glaring at Donald.

"So this is called a Keyblade?" asked Riku holding Sora's up.

"Huh? Hey give it back" said Sora.

"Catch" Riku tossed it to Sora.

"Okay, so, you're coming with us right?" asked Sora, "we've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!"

"No, he can't come" said Donald.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Forget it!" yelled Donald. I took my eyes off Riku.

"Oh come on! He's my friend!" pleaded Sora.

"I don't care!" said Donald.

"He's gone" said Goofy. I looked up and he was right

"Riku? Nice going. Oh well. At least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too" said Sora. We went back to the Accessory Shop and Cid wasn't there. The guy at the counter told us he went home to the Third District.

**A boring chapter, but it had to come at some point.**


	9. Chapter 8 Is it the Paopu or is it Fate?

**Hey. Not too long ago before I started this chapter (for all Super Mario fans out there *_SPOILER_) I finally beat the Grand Master Galaxy level, The Perfect Run, at the end of Super Mario Galaxy 2. That was back in July (how I envy those days). Over the summer I went on an awesome beach trip with my team, we found a jellyfish and named him Ricardo. We had to put him back in the ocean so my friend Garrett threw him towards the ocean, but missed and he landed on the sand right in front the ocean. I feel sorry for him.**

Is it the Paopu? Or is it Fate? (Oh and the Traverse Town Keyhole)

We went back to the Third District and into a house with a light on. The whole gang was there and Cid. We walked up to Cid to tell him about the delivery. But before we could, he asked us, "Hey, you guys ever hear of Maleficent? I hear she's in town."

"Who is she?" we asked.

"A witch, man, she's a witch!" he replied.

"She's the reason this town is full of Heartless," said Leon, "don't take her lightly."

"She's been using the Heartless for years" said Aerith.

"We lost our world, thanks to her," said Leon.

"One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world" started Cid.

"That was nine years ago," continued Leon.

"I got out of that mess and came here with these guys" finished Cid.

"That's awful!" said Donald.

"And Sarah here is also from our world" said Leon.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"You are from our world," said Leon, "back when you were five, you were lost in the darkness. You somehow were found in Traverse Town. No one recognized you as their child so the whole town took you in as an orphan."

"Well Sarah? Do you remember anything?" I asked.

"Not much. I have the memories of Traverse Town, and of my own world being destroyed, " she replied. I felt a sharp pain in my heart from the sad look on her face, "I always kept that memory as if I had experienced it yesterday."

"(Memories)" I thought. An image appeared in my head. The sunset. The sunset was so familiar. I had always taken it for granted when suddenly it was eclipsed.

"Tyler. Tyler!" I heard a voice. I was snapped out of the vision. It was Leon.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying," he resumed, "our ruler was a wise man named Ansem. He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless."

"His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless," said Cid.

"Where's this report?" asked Sora.

"We don't know," said Leon, "it got scattered when our world was destroyed."

"I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages," said Cid.

(3rd person POV)

"You see? It's just as I told you," said Maleficent looking into the window of the small house with Riku, "while you toiled away trying to find your dear friends, they simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you. You're better off without those wretched boys. Now, think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for…"

(My POV)

"So, you delivered that book?" asked Cid, "that navigation gummi's installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I threw in a warp gummi for the heck of it. Now you can jump to worlds you've been to before. Well, better get back to my real job. What's my real job? You'll see. See me at the First District."

"I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District," said Aerith.

"The one that rang a bit ago?" asked Sora.

"The one above the gizmo shop. There's a legend about it, you know," said Yuffie.

"But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there," said Aerith.

"Heck, go check it out. Ring it three times to see if anything happens" said Cid. He then left and we followed to the First District.

"I'm in the gummi block business," said Cid when we got there, "Workin' on your gummi ship sure was great. Come again and I'll give you a big discount." He then gave us a Comet G.

"Go ahead, take it. It's a special giveaway," said Cid.

"You should have it Tyler, since you want to build a ship of your own" said Goofy.

"Thanks" I said. We then moved on to the Second District. The guys started walking ahead of us.

"You guys go on ahead. Tyler and I will stay behind," said Sarah.

"Ok" said Sora and the three of them continued towards the Gizmo Shop. Sarah started walking towards the lower area of the district. I ran next to her.

"So why did you want us to stay behind?" I asked. We started slowly down the steps.

"I wanted to be able to talk to you, alone" said Sarah, "lately, you've been in my thoughts always. I've had visions of you in other worlds, fighting the Heartless, and I could feel what you felt. I felt your fear when Sabor attacked you. I felt your anger when he kept appearing. I felt the anger you had towards the Queen of Hearts and the pride in Alice when she talked back to her." My heart began racing a bit.

"I can feel your heart beat at his moment" she said, "I don't know why this happens, but I'm glad because I really like you, more than just a friend." I couldn't think of what to say even if I tried. I just spoke what I felt.

"I really like you too Sarah" I said, "you've appeared in my head too, multiple times. Even when I'm in battle, I think of you, maybe not in the front and foremost part of my head, maybe something even beyond the back of my head, but it's still somewhere for me to recognize that it's you." We were down by the fountain.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked. I needed no thought process to say this next sentence.

"Yes, I mean it. I really like you Sarah" I repeated. I put my arms around her waist. She put her hand around my neck. She gently closed her eyes.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing!" Sora called from on top of the Gizmo Shop. We both suddenly got red. We let go of each other. I felt really angry at Sora for some reason. Sarah couldn't help but giggle. For some reason, I started laughing. They then used Trinity Red to smash down the wall in front of the bell. We heard the bell ring. The design block of the fountain spun to reveal a new design. This happened again when they rang the bell another time and another. When it turned for the third time a Keyhole appeared.

I put my hand on my sword. I sensed something above. I looked up and saw a Guard Armor falling towards us. I dove and pushed Sarah out of the way. The force popped the Bright Gem out of her wristband. She reached out for it. I saw it and dove for it. The Guard Armor smashed it before I could grab it. It seemed like the moment the gem was crushed so was her heart. I could feel Sarah's pain and sorrow.

"You suck ass, you know that?" I yelled to the Guard Armor. Sora and the gang ran over to join us. I pulled out my sword. After a few hits the armor dropped on the ground. It then transformed into the Opposite Armor.

"Damn. Thought we had it," I said. This thing was a b**** to beat in its new form. I aimed for the arms first. I then went for the feet and then the head. It knocked out Donald with its cannon-like attack. It aimed for Sora who dodged it. I saw that it was headed for Sarah. I blocked the attack with my shield.

"Hold this," I said giving the shield to her. After destroying the feet, it started launching the head as a cannon ball.

"Batter up!" I yelled as I held the Final Sword in preparation for the attack. I swung my sword at the perfect time to send it back at the armor. The armor fell on the ground due to the impact.

"Sora!" I called. He nodded and then jumped up and stabbed down into the head of the armor. A heart fluttered out and the armor vanished. Something tweaked in our brain that taught us the power of wind, the spell Aero. I transformed my sword into a Keyblade. Sora and I pointed our Keyblades into the Keyhole and sealed it. We received another Navi G piece. Sarah (who had been in a safe area until this point was very upset about the Bright Gem being smashed. I felt it.

"Don't worry Sarah, I'll find you another Bright Gem to replace the old one" I said quickly. The guys (Sora, Donald, and Goofy) were giggling to themselves. I glared at them.

"That would be nice, but, it wouldn't be the same" she said.

"I'll still replace it" I said.

"Ok" she said with a few tears on her cheeks. We went back to the First District.

"You guys go to the next world without me, I might be able to build that new gummi ship I've been wanting" I said. I went over to Cid, bought some supplies, and with his instruction I started building it. I didn't have enough supplies or room to build the ship I had envisioned, but I began putting together what would become it. I then got into the ship and flew towards the portal to the next world.

**Way too short, but at least, I'll be getting back in the action in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9 Agrabah

**Jeez, it's almost Christmas. The Varsity swimming season has started (who's the idiot that decided swimming would be a winter sport?) and I was a boss at a meet not too long ago. This will start the second solar system of worlds in the story.**

Chapter 9 Agrabah

(3rd Person POV)

Jafar and Maleficent were walking through the streets of Agrabah.

"And the Keyhole?" asked Maleficent.

"The Heartless are searching for it now" replied Jafar, "I'm certain we'll find it soon enough. So that just leaves…" Iago flew in and interrupted him.

"Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She disappeared like magic!' said Iago.

"Hmph, the girl is more trouble than she's worth" said Jafar.

"You said you had things under control" said Maleficent.

"Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in" said Jafar, "But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole."

"We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door" responded Maleficent, "Any fewer is useless."

"If the princess is that important, we'll find her" assured Jafar. Some Heartless appeared behind them.

"Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once" commanded Jafar. Iago and them left to find her.

"Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless" warned Maleficent. Jafar laughed.

"Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary" said Jafar. Jasmine was listening to whole time from behind a food stand.

(My POV)

I caught up with Sora and the others on the way. We landed in Agrabah. Immediately, Heartless appeared. We fought them off. There were strange ones in the form of desert bandits. After the fight I realized how hot it was.

"Holy crap is it hot! It's worse than the Deep Jungle!" I complained. It was especially worse because of the tunic I had. There were pots with decent amounts of munny in them. I entered a storage closet for more when I found a Heal spot that could send us to the Gummi Ships when we wanted.

We wandered through the city for a bit until we entered an Alley. There we saw a young woman hiding behind some crates.

"Who's there? Hello?" called the woman. She came out and explained to us the situation.

"I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah" she said.

"Uh… So that makes you a princess" said Goofy.

"But he has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city" she said.

"Jafar?"

"You haven't heard of him?" asked Jasmine.

"We're not from around here" I said.

"He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah" she said "he's desperately looking for something—something he calls the 'Keyhole'. Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me."

"Who helped you?" asked Sora.

"We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something…" she continued ignoring Sora's question, "oh, I hope Aladdin's all right."

"Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?" we heard a deep voice from above. We saw a somewhat old man in a cape.

"Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess" he said, "these little rats won't do you see."

"Jasmine, run!" Sora said. She did. The four of us got ready to fight.

"Ah, the boys who hold the key" said the man (assuming he was Jafar). Heartless Bandits appeared next to him. We fought off the Heartless. I saw a keyhole up where Jafar was. I jumped up to it and unlocked a gate nearby. We went through the new path on the other side of the Alley and came back on Main Street except higher up. We jumped across a few buildings to find a pole leading up into one. We climbed it. The place was empty (and a mess) but it had a hole in the wall with a great view of the palace.

There was a carpet that was _alive _stuck under a cabinet. I let it go. The carpet flew off to the desert and we followed it. It stopped out in the desert for us to get on it. We rode it to a place with a circle of rocks. There we saw a young man sinking in quick sand. Heartless were there too. We fought and fought, but there were too many. We pulled the man out. He pulled out a lamp.

"Genie, get rid of these guys!" said the man to the lamp. Some blue thing appeared from the lamp.

"Wish Number One, coming right up!" he said loudly. He snapped his fingers and the Heartless vanished. The five of us got back on the carpet and went back to the city wall of Agrabah.

"I see, thanks Sora" said Aladdin.

"Aladdin, what're you doing out here?" asked Sora.

"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure" he replied, "just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that magic carpet, and this lamp. Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the…"

"Please, kid, leave the intros to the professional. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP!" said Genie, "rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have you dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is… Aladdin! Congratulations!" He was doing all sorts of crap that I really can't put into context otherwise it would ruin the moment. I was getting to like this guy.

"Any wish?" asked Donald.

"Patience, my fine, feathered friend!" said Genie, "any THREE wishes(with a couple rules)! A one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then I make like a banana and split. Our lucky winner made his first wish—and let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was—So he has two left. So master, what'll you have for Wish Number Two?"

"Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" wished Aladdin.

"Wooohoo! Money! Royalty! Fame!" called Genie, "why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal's free. Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino!"

"No thanks" said Aladdin.

"Okay" replied Genie.

"I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah" said Aladdin.

"Uh, why a prince?" asked Goofy.

"You see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But she's a princess, and I'm… Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me" said Aladdin.

"Oh, Princess?" said Donald.

"Jasmine?" continued Goofy.

"Oh, that's right! She's in trouble, Aladdin!" said Sora.

"What? Well, c'mon, let's get going!" said Aladdin and with that we went back to Agrabah.

"Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!" said Genie on the way to Agrabah.

"I guess you don't get out much?" I asked Genie.

"Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space" he replied, " it's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two…"

"Say Genie, what if I used my last wish to free you from the lamp?" asked Aladdin, "what do you think?"

"You'd do that?" asked Genie.

"Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine" said Aladdin.

We got back to Agrabah and had to fight through some Heartless to get through the city. It was tricky getting through since many ways were blocked, but we found others ways to maneuver through. We got back to Aladdin's house.

"So Jafar is after Jasmine, and this 'Keyhole'" said Aladdin.

"Keyhole eh? I could swear I've heard about that somewhere before…" said Genie.

"Really? Where?" asked Donald.

"Now, where was it? It's only been 200 years…" said Genie.

"Well anyway, we've got to stop Jafar before it's too late" said Sora. There was another keyhole in Aladdin's house. We unlocked it and a nearby gate.. We found the gate and entered it. We entered a dead end place called the Bazaar. There was another keyhole up at a high place. I activated it and opened another gate; this one would lead to the palace. We climbed another building to the gate and entered it. On the other side, Jafar had Jasmine cornered.

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy?" he said to Aladdin, "back you your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any more."

"Jasmine!" called Aladdin.

"I'm so sorry Aladdin" said Jasmine.

"Genie, help Jasmine. Please!" said Aladdin to Genie with the lamp behind his back. Genie appeared behind Jafar and lifted Jasmine. Jafar turned around.

"One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know" said Genie.

"So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied" said Jafar. A parrot (Iago) flew over to Jafar with the lamp.

"I'm sorry Al" said Genie as he dropped Jasmine into a pot. It was one of those living ones.

"And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!" said Jafar before he vanished with Iago and the lamp. We were surrounded by Heartless. There were these two weird, but like ones that appeared to be the leaders.

"These guys are going to be tough to get rid of" I said drawing the Final Sword. We fought and fought, but I was right, they had strong defense and high health points. They left the palace entrance and went into Main Street with the pot Jasmine was in. Even my Sonic Blade didn't do much. Eventually we were about to destroy them. We broke open the pot and she was gone.

"Jasmine!" said Aladdin. Jafar's laugh echoed.

"To the desert! Come on, let's move!" said Aladdin. We sprinted to the desert, and rode Carpet to the circle of rocks we saved Aladdin from earlier. Everything was quiet. We walked forward. The ground started rumbling as a tiger head made of sand rose out of the ground. It was being controlled by the Heartless. Its mouth seemed to be the entrance to a cave. The eyes seemed funny. I ran around it and climbed its head to where the eyes were. This thing seemed very hostile. I began attacking the eyes. It thrust its head and threw me off. It took and deep breath and blow fire at us. We dodged. It then launched some lasers at us from its eyes. After taking the darkness from its eyes, it calmed down and let us into the Cave of Wonders.

The first few rooms were full of Heartless. Below us were chambers with an underground stream running through it. The others stayed up and fought while I maneuvered my way through the chambers underneath. I found a Healing location and a pillar that seemed to rise to the next floor. I broke the pillar. Meanwhile

(3rd Person POV)

Jafar was at the end of the Cave of Wonders with Jasmine unconscious and the depressed Genie.

"My first wish, Genie! Show me the Keyhole!" said Jafar. Genie glared at him and snapped his fingers. A nearby wall broke down, revealing the Keyhole. Jafar laughed victoriously.

(My POV)

I went back to the upper floors to meet the guys in the Treasure Room. We entered the Lamp Chamber.

"Those boys again?" asked Maleficent.

"He's more persistent that I expected" said Jafar., "why not explain the situation to that boy Riku? Doing so may actually prove useful to our…" Jafar turned around to see us coming.

"Wait a second. Are you Maleficent?" asked Sora. She vanished.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" said Aladdin.

"Not a chance" he replied, "you see, she's a princess—one of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door."

"Open…" said Goofy.

"…the door?" finished Donald.

"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it" said Jafar, "Genie! My second wish. Crush them!"

"Genie, no!" said Aladdin.

"Sorry Al" apologized Genie, "the one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice." Jafar made a force field in front of the Keyhole.

"What about those rules you mentioned earlier?" I asked. Genie's expression changed.

"That's right! I can't kill anybody! That means that you're all safe" he said.

"But that also means that I haven't used my second wish" said Jafar, "my true second wish is for you to fight them alongside me, but not to kill them!" Genie became depressed again.

"So there's no rule about injuring others?" I asked.

"Nope" said Genie.

"Crap" I said. I thought I saved us. Jafar began casting spells at us. His first spell was one that launched a burning laser from his staff at Aladdin. I was the first to attack him. After a few combos, he transformed into a sphere of darkness and flew away from us. Genie was throwing punches at us while saying "Oh please let me miss" or "Quick! Quick! Get out of the way!" while covering his eyes. I followed the orb and when he reappeared, I scored a few more hits. He then flew away from me and cast a spell that made a whirlwind of ice around the room. I got out of its range and attacked him. He vanished and flew to the other side again. I was ready this time. I turned around and threw my sword at him. He reappeared just in time to get hit and finished. He then became dark and was crying in pain.

We ran over to the Keyhole and Jasmine.

"Genie, my final wish!" said Jafar behind us, "I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!" Genie looked away, covered his eyes, and launched a laser at Jafar that did was he wished for. He was rejuvenated base of the room collapsed into a basement with flowing lava. I jumped down first recklessly. The others followed out of the lava came Jafar as a genie.

"The lamp! Get Jafar's lamp!" said Aladdin as Iago flew around with it. There was a force field around it that we had to break first. We all attacked it. Iago was too slow. He slowly flew away as we slashed at it. He grew too tired and fell with the lamp. At that point it was easier. We broke the shield. Sora grabbed it.

"Ok Jafar! Back to your lamp!" said Sora holding it up. He started shrinking and was dragged into the lamp with Iago. Our Blizzard and Fire elements were powered up to Blizzara and Fira, respectively. Jasmine had regained consciousness watched the fight, but was them abducted. Carpet flew us up to see she was gone. Aladdin called out to her. Sora and I locked the Keyhole. It became covered in sand. The cave began shaking.

"Whoa, we'd better get out of here!" said Goofy. We all got on Carpet and flew out. We went back to Agrabah and Aladdin's house.

"So Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah" said Aladdin, "let's go find her."

"Sorry. We can't take you with us" said Sora.

"Wh-why not?" asked Aladdin.

"I sure wish we could…" said Goofy.

"But we can't. If we take him to another world, we would be" said Donald.

"Muh…Mudd—" tried Goofy.

"Meddling" finished Donald.

"Aladdin, if we find Jasmine, I promise" said Sora.

"Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left" said Genie, "look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you."

"I-I wish" started Aladdin. Genie prepared to grant the wish.

"For you're freedom Genie" he finished.

"Al!" said Genie. He was then freed from the lamp. He lost the shackles.

'A deal's a deal, Genie" said Aladdin, "Now you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master. But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Sora find Jasmine."

"Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others" said Genie turning his back, "but…a favor, now that's entirely different. I guess I could give that a try. After all, we're pals, right Al?"

"Genie" said Aladdin.

"Just leave it to me!" he said. Genie became someone new who we could summon.

(3rd Person POV)

Far away were Maleficent and her group gathers, there was another meeting.

"That smarmy vizier could've had 'em—if someone had stuck around to give them a hand" said Hades.

"Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?" asked Riku.

"Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred" said Maleficent, "one should beware of letting it burn too fiercely."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay?" said Hades, "by the way, kid, have we got something special for you."

"We had a deal, yes?" asked Maleficent, "you help us, and we grant you your wish…" An image of Kairi appeared on the table.

"Kairi!" said Riku.

"Go to her. Your vessel is waiting" said Maleficent.

"Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage" said Captain Hook.

"Why are you doing all this for me? What's the catch?" asked Riku.

"Catch? What's the catch" Maleficent repeated back, "silly boy. You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy."

"I seriously doubt that" said Riku.

"Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain" said Maleficent. Riku walked away.

(My POV)

Aladdin gave us a new Keychain and we learned Green Trinity.

**Phew. Long chapter. Hopefully if I get Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, I won't be too caught up in it to resume writing this fanfiction. If I do get Final Mix, I'll write the story with Final Mix's features. Also include in the comments what your favorite version of Dearly Beloved is. Mine is from Kingdom Hearts II.**


End file.
